


Save One, Lose Another

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Clementine saw AJ raise the gun, and tackled Marlon down to the ground as the gun went off. Their bodies thudded to the ground, but as far as she knew, both of them were fine...so why was Ruby screaming.I'd like to thank my best friend for giving me this wonderfully painful idea.





	1. Louis

I took a deep breathe, thankful when Marlon dropped the gun. "I know I betrayed you. All of you." Marlon's voice wavered as he spoke, looking at all of them, "Just let me leave. You'll never have to see me again.". Louis looked shocked at the idea, not liking it what so ever. I stared forward, silently conflicted. "Just let me become... a bad memory. Just giver me that..." Marlon pleaded, walking up to me. I looked up at him, debating what to say. Marlon did some fucked up shit, but should we really just let him out to the walkers?

Before I could finish thinking, I saw AJ raise the gun from behind Marlon. "LOOK OUT!" I tackled him to the ground just as the gun went off. Our bodies thudded to the ground, and I took a deep panicked breathe seeing I saved him from a defiant head shoot. Marlon looked up at me shocked. "OH MY GOD!" Ruby cried out. I looked myself over, no more blood on me than there was early. I had saved Marlon from the bullet, so why was she screaming. The two of us turned around, eyes going wide.

Standing right behind me when it all happened...was Louis. My throat tightened up seeing the bleeding bullet wound in his head. He laid on the wet ground completely limp, his blood mixing with the rain. Marlon shoved me off, running over, shocked. "L-Lou...?" He gasped out, at his best friend's side. The blonde teen seemed to be in a dazed shock, falling onto his knees. I walked over, gagging. I had seen death before...but this.. this... Louis was someone I had grown fond of. I slowly turned her head, finding AJ looking around, confused on why everyone was so upset, mainly Clementine. "What? I aimed for the head." He said.

That was the moment I realized this was all my fault.

AJ was to shot all monsters. Aim for the head I said. And to him, Marlon must have looked like a monster. Waving a gun around and yelling at all of us. Aiming the gun at me, someone who raised him during the zombie times. Not only that...but it was Louis who was standing behind me. I just lept forward tackling Marlon down, I didn't even think about poor Louis behind me. And now...and now he was dead. Taking an indirect bullet meant for his best friend....one that I...I should've taken and not him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet angst I blame my best friend for. Expect Vi next.


	2. Violet

I took a deep breathe, thankful when Marlon dropped the gun. "I know I betrayed you. All of you." Marlon's voice wavered as he spoke, looking at all of them, "Just let me leave. You'll never have to see me again.". Violet seemed to favor the idea, I almost couldn't blame her considering Marlon had given away her old girlfriend. I stared forward, silently conflicted. "Just let me become... a bad memory. Just giver me that..." Marlon pleaded, walking up to me. I looked up at him, debating what to say. Marlon did some fucked up shit, but should we really just let him out to the walkers?

Before I could finish thinking, I saw AJ raise the gun from behind Marlon. "LOOK OUT!" I tackled him to the ground just as the gun went off. Our bodies thudded to the ground, and I took a deep panicked breathe seeing I saved him from a defiant head shoot. Marlon looked up at me shocked. "OH MY GOD!" Ruby cried out. I looked myself over, no more blood on me than there was early. I had saved Marlon from the bullet, so why was she screaming. The two of us turned around, eyes going wide.

Standing right behind me when it all happened...was Violet. My throat tightened up seeing the bleeding bullet wound in her head. She laid on the wet ground completely limp, her blood mixing with the rain. Marlon stared in shocked, while I quickly got up making my way over to her body. Violet seemed like the kind of girl that would be the last survivor. I didn't think that...that she'd go first. Or like this. I walked over, gagging. I had seen death before...but this.. this... Violet was someone I had grown fond of. I slowly turned my head, finding AJ looking around, confused on why everyone was so upset, mainly Clementine. "What? I aimed for the head." He said.

That was the moment I realized this was all my fault.

AJ was to shot all monsters. Aim for the head I said. And to him, Marlon must have looked like a monster. Waving a gun around and yelling at all of us. Aiming the gun at me, someone who raised him during the zombie times. Not only that...but it was Louis who was standing behind me. I just jumped forward tackling Marlon down, I didn't even think about poor Violet behind me. And now...and now she was dead. Taking an indirect bullet meant for Marlon who sacrificed her lover for the groups safety. And now she was dead...when I could've taken the bullet myself.


	3. Sketch

I had a dream about this story the other day so here's a sketch


End file.
